


the arms that are waiting only for you

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Comfort Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was thankful that they gave him space, but he was doubly thankful that it was Combeferre who approached him first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the arms that are waiting only for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [come away to the water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/789723) by [anemonepetrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonepetrie/pseuds/anemonepetrie). 



> This is a fic for my dear Joly Bean's fic! Because she requested Combeferre/Courfeyrac smut after they were reunited.

Courfeyrac's head was clamorous chaos and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shut it out. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Bossuet struggling against the hands that were on him, being dragged out of sight, and by the time he'd reached the others, he'd relived the moment so many times in his mind that he no longer had to close his eyes to see it.

He needed silence. If he couldn't silence his thoughts, then at the very least, he didn't want to deal with the questions and the concerned looks that his friends had for him. As wretched and cowardly as it made him feel, he did not think that he could yet bring himself to look Joly in the eye.

He was thankful that they gave him space, but he was doubly thankful that it was Combeferre who approached him first. With Combeferre came a sense of comfort and security, no matter what else was happening around them, and it was no different now. With Combeferre beside him, Courfeyrac felt that he had the strength to face all the thoughts he was trying to avoid. He could grieve, he could allow the guilt to sink in, he could face the fact that Bossuet was dead, because of _him_. That he'd died to save Courfeyrac's life. He tried to ignore the voice at the back of his mind telling him that he wasn't worth it.

Combeferre noticed that he was crying even before he did. Courfeyrac leaned into him, shutting his eyes, letting the tears fall because there was no way of stopping them. He'd tried that already, he'd tried everything he knew, and nothing helped. At least here, with Combeferre's arms holding him, with Combeferre's warmth and his familiar smell around him, Courfeyrac felt that he wasn't alone. Not like the day he'd spent without Bossuet, before finding the rest of them. He didn't have to worry about what was behind him, or what was to come. Not right now. He had Combeferre, and that was enough.

Combeferre kissed him gently, his lips a light pressure against Courfeyrac's own. Giving him the option to move away if that was what he wanted. Courfeyrac didn't, turning around, linking his arms around Combeferre's shoulders and holding him close, clinging to him like he was drowning. Combeferre kept his head above the water. Combeferre kept him sane.

They kissed harder this time, as Courfeyrac leaned back into the mattress and pulled Combeferre down with him. They kept their lips pressed together as Combeferre shifted, trying not to rest his entire weight onto Courfeyrac, no matter how insistently Courfeyrac tugged at him.

"Courf—" Combeferre broke their kiss, leaning back as Courfeyrac's hand slid under his shirt and across his stomach.

"I'm sure," Courfeyrac replied, forestalling Combeferre's question. His voice was too rough, too shaky for his liking and he cleared his throat, glad he sounded more like himself when he spoke again. "I don't… I don't want to think about what happened. Not right now. I need something else. Please."

Combeferre nodded, kissing him again. This time, when Courfeyrac pulled, Combeferre went, resting his full weight on him, pinning him to the bed. Courfeyrac sighed, relieved, the pressure in his chest slowly dissipating, the noise in his head fading. He had Combeferre. As much as it felt that he didn't _deserve_ to have him.

"You're safe," Combeferre murmured, his hand cupping Courfeyrac's cheek. "We're safe, you hear me?"

"For now," Courfeyrac replied, and Combeferre kissed him again, as if he could kiss all of Courfeyrac's dark thoughts away. Courfeyrac yielded to him, knowing that he would fail, but happy to let him try anyway.

"I'll keep you safe," Combeferre said, more forcefully this time. "I'll do whatever it takes."

Courfeyrac held his face with both hands, pulling him into a kiss. He didn't want to talk about it any more. He didn't even want to think about it. He'd been trying, since he was first parted from Bossuet, not to imagine what it would be like if it were Combeferre instead. Even now, he quickly pushed the thought away, clinging to Combeferre even tighter.

"Fuck me," he whispered against Combeferre's ear. "Until I can't think about anything any more."

Combeferre was about to agree, when he remembered, "Your bag full of condoms is downstairs."

Courfeyrac's brows drew together with frustration. He didn't want to go down there. Not just yet. Combeferre rubbed Courfeyrac's arm, sitting up. "I have an idea. Up."

Courfeyrac sat up as well and Combeferre kissed his forehead before pulling his shirt off. Courfeyrac lifted his arms cooperatively and once it was off, he made a surprised sound into Combeferre's mouth as he was pushed back down onto the bed. Combeferre undid Courfeyrac's pants, sliding a hand into them and stroking him, his grip growing looser, his strokes becoming slower as Courfeyrac's cock filled.

"Hips," Combeferre murmured and Courfeyrac lifted them obediently, letting himself be undressed. Combeferre dropped the clothing into a neat pile on the floor beside the bed before kneeling over Courfeyrac, taking care of his own.

Both naked, they collapsed back into bed, lying on their sides as they hooked their legs around each other's hips. Combeferre had one hand around Courfeyrac's cock, stroking, the other holding Courfeyrac's face, thumb pressed against his lips. Courfeyrac sucked it into his mouth and Combeferre groaned quietly, pressing down against his tongue.

Courfeyrac's fingers wrapped around Combeferre's cock in return and they stroked each other, biting back their moans, trying not to make too much noise. Then, as Courfeyrac's breath was beginning to hitch, Combeferre pulled away moving further down the bed, swallowing Courfeyrac's cock down. Courfeyrac let out a choked cry, his hands going to Combeferre's hair. He tried not to buck his hips, or tug too hard, but the slide of Combeferre's lips drew a whimper from him. Combeferre was relentless, sucking, swallowing around Courfeyrac, pulling off entirely before taking him all the way in.

Mind blank with pleasure, Courfeyrac arched off the bed, tugging insistently on the hair between his fingers, gasping, "Combeferre, Combeferre, Combeferre."

He came with a hand clamped over his mouth to muffle his moan. Combeferre stayed right where he was, swallowing it down.

"Come here," Courfeyrac panted, pulling Combeferre back up, jerking him off. Combeferre came with a soft moan, spilling into Courfeyrac's hand, onto his stomach, lying down beside Courfeyrac on the mattress, watching him with heavy-lidded eyes.

Courfeyrac smiled at him, lifting his fingers to his mouth and sucking them clean. Combeferre groaned quietly, pulling Courfeyrac into a messy kiss. They tasted of each other and Courfeyrac loved it. Despite everything else in the world falling apart, they had this. They had each other. They wrapped their arms around each other, kissing until they were both too tired to do anything but lie there, noses brushing against each other, chests rising and falling in unison.

"I should find something to clean us up," Combeferre murmured, getting out of bed. He checked the closet in the corner, finding some old, folded cloths and grabbed one, returning to bed. Courfeyrac let Combeferre wipe him clean, his mind still a pleasant haze.

Lying down again, Combeferre pulled Courfeyrac close. Courfeyrac smiled at the warm, comforting arms around him and shut his eyes, turning his face into Combeferre's neck.

"I'm not going anywhere," Combeferre whispered, kissing Courfeyrac's forehead.

In that quiet room, with just the two of them lying there beside each other, Courfeyrac could believe it.


End file.
